


Winter Days

by nekocrouton



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: Written for the Uncharted Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
I kind of blended the prompts of Building Snowmen and Snowball Fights.
Sam has interesting interpretations of snowmen and what's appropriate carrot placement.





	

“There we go,” Nathan announced as he put the finishing touches on his snowman, stepping back to admire his work.  It was a pretty _typical_ snowman, with some acorns spaced out down the chest as buttons, and a carrot for the nose, but Nate was damn proud of it anyway.  It took some skill to perfectly smooth out the mounds of snow that made its body, after all.  “Hey Sam, check this out,” Nathan said as he turned to where his older brother was working on his own snowman, and when he saw where Sam had just placed the carrot that was _intended_ for the nose, he almost choked.  “That’s _not_ where that goes,” he chided as his gaze flicked downwards to where the carrot was now sticking out from other snowman’s body.  “What if someone’s kid sees that?”

 

Sam laughed and stepped over towards his younger brother to clap a hand on his shoulder.  “Come on Nathan, where’s your sense of humor?”  When he only got a raise of his brother’s eyebrow in response, he lowered his head and sighed.  “Okay, _fine_.  Wouldn’t want to scandalize the _children_ after all.”

 

Nathan watched as Sam removed the carrot from the inappropriate place and stuck it in the middle of the snowman’s face where it was _supposed_ to go.  His brother’s snowman was pretty impressive as well, but not _nearly_ as nice as his own was.  At least, that’s what _he_ thought.  “I have to say, this is kind of _fun_ ,” Nate admitted with a smile as he rubbed his gloved hands together in order to wipe the packed snow off of them.  “It’s not like we got to build a lot of snowmen together when we were growing up.”

 

“Yeah,” Sam agreed with a nod as he casually bent down to the ground to reach for some more snow.  “You know what else we didn’t get to do a lot of?”

 

“What’s that?” Nathan asked, lifting his head to look over at his brother.  Which was a mistake, because his answer was a snowball that smacked him square in the face.  Nate winced as he shook his head and spat snow out of his mouth.  “Okay, _now_ you’re dead,” he threatened once he recovered, squatting down to gather up some of the white powder into his gloves.

 

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Sam yelled out as he started to run away from his brother, a wide grin upon his face while his boots crunched in the snow underneath his feet.


End file.
